Forget me not
by blackXroseXpiano93
Summary: Sakura met Gaara when she was little. An accident caused them to forget about each other. What happens when Sakura comes back as well as the memories?
1. In this place of death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**After you're done, remember read the preview of the next chapter and don't forget to review!**

A six year old Gaara was sitting by himself; all alone staring up into the night sky in the place where his uncle had died. His blood red hair swayed with the gentle breeze. Jade eyes looked up to the pale glowing moon. He didn't hear someone come up to this place; this place of death. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" a small voice said. Gaara turned around to see a girl with short pink hair and emerald green eyes.

Gaara didn't understand why the girl did not run from him. _She must not be from here._ "The night is pretty." _It wouldn't hurt to try and make friends._ "My name is Gaara. What's yours?"

"I'm Sakura from Konoha. My dad's here on a mission." The girl said. Gaara smiled. Her voice was soft and beautiful like small bells. "Can I sit with you?"

Gaara nodded. "You know, a lot of people don't like me." He said when she sat down next to him.

"I know." Gaara turned to her. He was shocked. _If she knew, why is she here with me?_ Sakura saw the confusion on his face. "Everybody told me to stay away from you." Gaara looked down.

"Why didn't you take their advice?" he asked. Fear was taking him and seclusion wanted to hug him.

"I didn't take their advice because no one deserves to be alone." Sakura told him. She looked at him. Gaara was expecting rage and fear, but her eyes gave him friendship and warmth.

"Would you be my friend then?" he asked her. She smiled.

"That would be nice." Sakura said. They sat there for the rest of the night. The moon and the stars watched over them. No fear shoved Gaara away, there was no seclusion waiting to swallow him. Instead, there was friendship pulling him in and a friend hugging him. Slowly they fell asleep. In the place of death, friendship was born, maybe even love.

**I'm Back! So what do you think? Review please. **

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Thank you." He said. After a few minutes they were both knocked out unconscious.


	2. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura and Gaara forged a secret friendship. Only Sakura's father knew that she was friends with Gaara. For the first couple of days, they played together, told each other their secrets, just like the best friends they were. Gaara felt different when he was with Sakura. It was an unfamiliar feeling that was warm and fuzzy. He wanted to ask Sakura what it was but the day he asked her, she had a sad expression on her face. Gaara was the first to notice. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving Gaara-kun." She said. She was looking at him now. Tears were threatening to fall if the words were not right.

Instead of answering, Gaara hugged her. Tears fell out of their eyes as they faced the truth. Sakura was leaving and she wasn't coming back. "Sakura-chan, I want to give you something…before you leave." He said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She saw him take out a red beaded bracelet.

"I made it." Gaara said. He gave it to Sakura and watched her put it on. "Thank you. I have something for you too." She took out a small teddy bear. She gave him the bear and he gave her a hug.

Suddenly both Gaara and Sakura felt a presence. Turning around they saw an assassin. He shot an arrow at Gaara. Sakura pulled him down. "He's going to kill me."

"I won't let him. I won't let him take my best friend." Sakura told him. She knew that his father sent these men to kill Gaara.

"Thank you." He said. After a few minutes they were both knocked out unconscious.

Sakura's father was looking for her. He saw the assassin trying to kill Gaara and his daughter. Thinking quickly he killed the assassin. He took his daughter and the Kazekage's son to the hospital. Sakura was still sleeping. Her father was told that she lost her memory of the last couple of days. "I'm so sorry Haruno-san. It's a good thing you were there to kill the assassin. He almost killed my son as well. I'm sorry that your daughter was almost killed and I apologize that you were hit on the head pretty hard." The Kazekage said.

"It's alright. I won't say anything to the Hokage." Haruno said.

"Thank you. Have a safe trip. I hope that your daughter recovers quickly." The Kazekage said. Sakura's father left.

"Where am I?" Gaara asked. He was in a dull lit room. He saw his father and regretted talking.

"You're still alive. Be grateful." The Kazekage said sternly. He was about to walk out the door when he turned around and said, "For now."

Sakura woke up in a bright room. She looked to her right and saw her father asleep in a chair next to her bed. "Dad?" she asked.

Her father looked up and gave her a hug. "Sakura, I was so worried."

"What happened?" she didn't remember. For once her father couldn't remember anything as well.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Fifth Kazekage entered his office. Seeing the paperwork laid out for him made him sigh. _When is there a day when there isn't any paperwork?_ He sat down and did his job. In the middle of the day he heard one of his siblings come in. "What is it Temari?"

"The Hokage's apprentice is here." Temari said. Gaara looked up. If it weren't for the years of keeping a stoic face his expression would have changed drastically. There stood a girl shorter than Temari with pink hair and emerald eyes. Her hair was short and it made her green eyes pop. To Gaara, the Hokage's apprentice was the most beautiful thing he saw.

"Welcome to Suna. I hope that you will help us." He said remembering why the girl was here. She smiled, bowed and left with Temari. After they left he said, "I'm an idiot."

"I agree." A voice said. Gaara looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway. He looked away. "I saw the whole thing, I think you like her Gaara." Gaara rolled his eyes. "I don't blame you. That was Sakura Haruno; the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, the best medical ninja in the world, since she finally surpassed the Fifth Hokage. She's the hottest girl there in Konoha." Kankuro said to his brother. Seeing his brother's despaired look he told him, "Don't worry, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"What makes you think I'm interested?" Gaara asked. He didn't deny the fact that he found Sakura Haruno attractive, but he didn't realize he was denying the fact that he wanted her to be his. Gaara turned around and saw fan girls outside his window. He faced his brother quickly.

"I got to go Gaara. Temari and I are going to meet Baki." Kankuro said. He wanted to get far away from the fan girls.

After Kankuro left Gaara continued his work. Around noon he decided to take a walk. He hoped that he would get a peaceful stroll around the village. Boy was he wrong. About twenty of his fan girls saw him and started to chase him. Being the seventeen year old he was he ran. In the front he recognized his former student; Matsuri. He didn't think of her in a romantic light, it was more of a teacher and student relationship to him. He was sure that it didn't change. When he got ahead of them, he didn't realize that there was an innocent person in his way. One minute Gaara was running and the next thing he knew he was on something soft. He looked down and saw that he was on top of the Hokage's apprentice. Both did not realize what position they were in. They just got lost in each other's eyes as if looking for answers to questions yet to be solved.

Too bad Matsuri and the others found them. "G-G-Gaara-sama?" she asked. The others gasped. The Kazekage was stadling pink haired girl. He gave them a glare so cold that they all ran away. _Why didn't I try that earlier?_

He was so lost in thought that he forgot that he was on top of the girl. "Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked. He looked down, still forgetting their position. "Can you get off of me now?" she asked. Her voice wasn't obnoxious like other fan girls. Gaara thought that it sounded familiar.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san." He got off of her and helped her get up.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura said. She bowed down in apology. Gaara only shook his head.

"I was running away from my fan girls. It was my fault." Gaara said. Sakura couldn't believe that the Kazekage was apologizing. "I'll make it up to you."

"NO!" Sakura said way too quickly. Gaara gave her a look. "I mean, you don't have to do anything. Let's just say that this was forgotten. Okay?" Sakura said. She didn't want anybody treating her.

"Well. Then I won't take no for an answer. There must be something I can give you to make it up to you." Gaara persuaded. He didn't want to appear rude.

Sakura thought about it. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "There is something I want."

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Your friendship." Sakura said. She looked over at the Kazekage.

"Why do you want my friendship?" he asked her. He was curious.

"You seem like an interesting person and you seem like a really good friend Kazekage-sama." Sakura explained. She was going to be here for a while.

"If you are going to be my friend, then I don't want you calling me by my title." Gaara said. He hated being called 'Kazekage-sama'.

"Will Gaara-sama work then?" she asked him. He shook his head no. "What about Gaara-san?" This time it was a disapproving look. "Gaara-kun?" That got a big no. "There's only Gaara left."

"That's all I want you to call me." Gaara told her.

"Fine Kaz-Gaara." She corrected herself. Sakura bowed once again. She was about to leave when she felt someone grab her wrist. "Gaara?" she asked.

"Have lunch with me." Gaara said. He was still holding on to her wrist.

"What?" Sakura was in disbelief.

"We're friends now. Come on. It's your first day and I'm going to treat you to lunch." Gaara said. Sakura nodded. _So much for not getting too much attention today._

**So there it is. I don't think it's my best. Don't worry, it will get better. Review please!**

**No preview**


	4. Is this friendship?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Hey. I'm kind of sad. Not a lot of people are leaving reviews. I guess 'please' doesn't work. Or maybe my story is beginning to suck already. Oh well. Please, tell me what you want to see in this story! I'm running out of ideas! Reviews are really appreciated.**

Gaara had brought Sakura to his favorite place to eat. They sat in a private section. After they ate Gaara decided he should learn more about his friend. "Haruno-san…"

"If I have to call you Gaara, then you have to call me Sakura." Sakura said. She added, "You're my friend, and all of my friends call me by my first name."

Gaara nodded and continued, "Sakura, what were you doing in that alley?"

"I was on my lunch break and I kind of…got lost." She admitted. Gaara nodded to show that he understood. "I can't believe you got that many fan girls Gaara."

He blushed. He never cared that he had fan girls, but Sakura seemed to be used to it. "You seem so used to being around fan girls, how?"

"I was once a fan girl when I was around twelve and I got over it a few months later. Then, I decided to become a medical ninja." She explained. "Besides, I have to deal with Naruto's fan girls everyday."

_Funny, Kankuro said that she had tons of fan boys, but she never mentioned it._ "What's your favorite color?" he randomly asked. He didn't know why he asked.

Sakura looked at him funny, but answered, "Red. What's your favorite color?"

Gaara thought about it. He never really had a favorite color, but he looked at Sakura's eyes. He smiled and answered, "Emerald green." He noticed a bracelet she was wearing. It was a red beaded bracelet. Gaara thought he saw it before. "Where did you get that?" he asked pointing to her bracelet.

Sakura was a little startled, but another expression was placed on her face. It was unreadable. "I don't know where I got the bracelet. I just remember waking up and there it was." She looked up and Gaara saw that she didn't want to talk about it. Seeing that he won't press her more on the subject they talked about their past. By the end of the day they knew each other better than lovers.

--

Sakura was staying with the Kazekage and his siblings. Temari and prepared her a room next to hers. Sakura and Temari went to bed while the boys stayed up a little longer. "So what did you do today?" Kankuro asked. They were sitting in the kitchen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gaara said. Kankuro raised his eyebrows.

"I saw you today with our personal guest." Kankuro said. Gaara turned to his brother.

"She is no longer our personal guest." Gaara replied. Kankuro gave a confused look.

"What do you mean? You're not kicking her out…are you?" Kankuro asked.

"I would never kick her out, she's my friend." Gaara answered. Kankuro looked at him in disbelief.

"Well then, I say you're on your way to getting a girlfriend." Kankuro said. Before Gaara could ask what he meant by that, Kankuro disappeared in a puff of smoke.

--

Sakura woke up early the next morning. Walking to the kitchen she realized that she was the only one up. _I might as well do something nice for them._ She began to make breakfast. After eating her little portion she washed her dishes and left to go to Suna's medical wing with a small bag full of food.

Gaara was in his office since midnight. He couldn't sleep and he decided to get some work done. He was done for now, but since it was still early and that not even the sun was up he decided to take a break. Looking out his window he saw something pink. "What is she doing up so early?" he asked himself. Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Sakura said when he appeared next to her.

"You were waiting?" he asked. Sure everybody had to wait for him professionally, but never personally.

"Yeah, did you eat breakfast?" she asked. She shook her head when he answered 'no'. "You should eat, you are the Kazekage after all." He scowled.

She handed him the little package. He opened it to see a small breakfast. "Thank you." He expected her to leave, but she stayed. "What?"

"I'm not leaving until you finish." Sakura said. He looked at her. They had a glaring contest for about five minutes. "Eat." She commanded. He did what he was told.

After he was done he looked up. Sakura was still there, but something was distracting her. He didn't ask.

_Sakura's point of view_

"What is this feeling?" she asked.

_"Maybe you like him." Her inner person said._

"I do not. Maybe? Alright I do. I admit it. I LIKE GAARA!" Sakura screamed in her head. After she calmed down something got her thinking again. "I just can't help it; I think I've seen him before."

_"I don't know, but I think it's so cute that you like someone. I think he's a lot better than that bastard Uchiha." Inner person said._

"Yeah." Sakura replied. She left her little world. However she discovered that Gaara was in his little world too. Sakura decided to leave seeing that she was already late. She left him a little note.

_Gaara's point of view_

"Sakura Haruno…hmm." Gaara said. He was deep in thought.

_"You're in love with her." His inner voice said._

"Whoa, sorry I thought you were the Shukaku." Gaara said.

_"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're in love." _

"I am not interested in having a girlfriend. Sakura-chan is just familiar. It's like I've met her before." Gaara told his inner self.

_"I can't help you there, but I could look into it." Seeing Gaara's mental nod he continued. "Admit it. You like her. No, not 'like' that's practically an understatement for your feelings for her. You LOVE her." His inner voice punctuated LOVE. _

"I still won't admit it." Gaara said.

_"Just because you won't admit it, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." His inner voice replied before Gaara left._

Gaara looked around to see that Sakura was gone. There was a small note in her place. He read its contents:

_Gaara,_

_Had to go to the hospital since I'm already late. See you later!_

_-Sakura_

_p.s. I suggest that you get back to your office before any of your 'fan girls' find you._

**So what did you think? Review to let me know or to give me any ideas. Oh yeah, tell me this: do you want previews or song moments?**


	5. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**I just want to thank AlaskenWildflower and Gaaralover1989 for reviewing!**

Gaara survived the first half of the day. For once he couldn't concentrate on his work, due to him being distracted. Yes, the Kazekage is distracted. Noticed by anyone, only his older sister Temari. She happened to walk in when she noticed the odd look on his face when he was reading a document. "Gaara?" she called. Thought she was right in front of him, he did not move. She decided to poke him. "Gaara?" Still nothing. After a few more attempts she finally slapped him. "Gaara! Get out of your trance and tell me what's wrong!" She screamed.

Gaara was still shocked from the slap. Touching his reddened cheek he said, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just distracted." He said. Temari nodded.

"I see. You just can't get Sakura out of your head, right?" Temari said.

"Yeah." Realizing his answer and the smile forming on his sister's lips he quickly said, "I mean…wait…ugh."

"I still don't get why you're so worked up about this. Unless, you're in love with her?" She suggested.

"I AM NOT!" Gaara shouted. Temari just shook his head.

"You're in denial baby brother. Hopefully you'll get past that phase before she leaves." His sister said.

"I am not in denial. I'm simply stating the fact that I have no romantic feelings for my new friend." Gaara stated.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Like I said denial." She saw her brother pout. "Oh, come on just admit that you had fallen head over heels for Sakura."

"I won't." he said simply. He faced the window and away from his sister.

"Just because you won't admit it, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." Temari said in a taunting voice before leaving.

Gaara was by himself again. He looked around. His office was pretty neat and organized. Then he took something out of the drawer of his desk. Inside there was a small teddy bear. It was one of his most prized possessions. Only his siblings knew that he had a teddy bear. Gaara smiled. He didn't know how he had gotten the stuff animal, but something told him to hold on to it. He picked the bear up. "Nice bear." A voice said. Gaara quickly hid the bear. The voice giggled. "Don't worry Gaara. I won't tell anyone."

"That's good because if you do then you're out of here Sakura." Gaara threatened. Sakura nodded.

"Who gave it to you?" she asked. She was now seated across from him.

"I don't know." He answered. He was getting this funny feeling in his stomach. It felt fuzzy.

"May I?" she asked. Gaara handed her the bear. She studied it. "It looks familiar." She said. Gaara glanced at her. "Hey there's something in the bear." She said.

"Hey Gaara, oh I didn't know you had a visitor." Kankuro said. He smiled at Sakura who smiled back. "So how do you like it here in Suna?"

"It's alright." She said. Kankuro was pleased with her answer.

"Do you like anybody?" he asked her. Gaara glared at his brother. _What is he thinking?_

"I…um…yes." She squeaked. Kankuro and Gaara looked at her.

Before Kankuro could press further someone came in. "Kazekage-sama, there's a visitor from Konoha to see Sakura."

**So what do you think? I think it's getting good, but your opinion really means a lot to me. Review please!**


	6. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**I want to thank AlaskenWildflower for helping me**

Someone came in. "Kazekage-sama, there's someone here to see Sakura."

"Let them in." Gaara said. The jounin nodded and left. Another ninja came in. He had brown hair and had tattoos on his cheeks that looked like fangs. He was about Gaara's height. A dog was besides him.

Sakura recognized him instantly. "KIBA!" she squealed as she gave Kiba a hug.

"Hey, it's good to see you too Sakura." Kiba said as he returned the hug. Gaara felt another feeling. Instead of the warm and fuzzy feeling he had when he was with Sakura, he felt fury forming in his stomach and for some odd reason he wanted punch this Kiba guy in the face.

"Um, Sakura? Who's your friend?" Kankuro asked. He was sensing Gaara's jealousy.

"Sorry. This is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru." Sakura said as she petted the over sized dog. "They're my friends." That piece of information helped Gaara calm a bit.

"Well, the Hokage sent me here to help you Sakura." Kiba said. That got Gaara all fired up again.

"You're not a medical ninja Kiba." Sakura replied. She was confused.

"Oh, yeah, you got another month." Kiba told her. Sakura smiled.

"We better get to the medical wing then." Sakura said. She pulled Kiba and Akamaru with her. "I'll see you later Gaara." She waved to Gaara. He was too pissed off to notice. Kiba gave Sakura a look.

Kankuro noticed. When they were gone he looked at his brother. "Gaara?" he asked.

"What?" Gaara snapped. Kankuro took a step back.

"Are you jealous?" Kankuro asked innocently.

"I am not jealous." Gaara said. Kankuro only raised his eyebrows. "Why should I be jealous?"

"I don't know. Probably because the girl that you're in love with just gave a bear hug to another guy." Kankuro said. Gaara was fuming.

"I do not think of Sakura in a romantic way." Gaara stated. Kankuro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just admit it Gaara. Admit that you're in love with her." Kankuro said. "You know I'm trying my best to help you realize that you're in love with her and you're just too stubborn to admit it."

Gaara was frozen. He had never seen his brother snap like that. Suddenly everything started to make sense to him. He _was _jealous when Sakura hugged Kiba. He_ was_ in denial. He _can't _stand it when she was away. Though it had been two weeks since he first saw her in his office, he_ is _in love with her. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm sorry that I was being insufferable and I was deep in denial. I admit it. I'm in love with her." Gaara said quietly.

Kankuro gave a sly smile. _I can't believe that worked._ "You're in love with whom?" he asked.

Gaara looked at him. He felt guilty for making his brother snap like that so he said very loudly, "I'M IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO!"

"That's all I wanted to hear." Kankuro said. He left with a puff of smoke.

"What?" he decided that he should get back to work.

Sakura was working diligently. Kiba was right next to her and Akamaru was outside. He really helped with the younger patients. Kiba was watching Sakura. "Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She was filling out some paperwork.

"Do you like the Kazekage?" he asked. She froze.

"What would make you ask that?" Sakura asked him.

"I noticed that you were spacing in and out during your work and that whenever the other nurses talk about the Kazekage your face turns from you nice pale skin to a rosy pink." Kiba explained.

"If I said yes, would you keep it a secret?" she asked.

"Of course. It's a good thing Naruto's training to become the Hokage because if he found out, both Konoha and Suna would know." Kiba said. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. I better get back to work." Sakura said. Kiba nodded and continued to work as well.

**Okay, so it was Kiba and Gaara got jealous. Thank you for the idea Gaaralover1989! Again thank you to AlaskenWildflower! Review please.**


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Days turned into weeks. Everyday both Gaara and Sakura fell deeper in love with each other. Though they would never reveal those feelings to the other, their friends and family found it quite amusing. One night Gaara walked to the spot where his uncle had died. He decided to patrol the village and had stopped to rest. He thought it was ironic. The moon was beautiful, serene, and it shone with happiness, but it was the most beautiful, serene and happy in the place of death, sorrow and anguish. Gaara looked at the spot where his uncle had died. He winced when he remembered the pain on his uncle's face. Gaara thought he saw someone. He looked to his right and saw himself as a six year old boy. Gaara heard a voice. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Gaara turned around and saw a small version of Sakura. He gaped.

"The night is pretty." Gaara heard his six year old self say. "My name's Gaara. What's yours?"

"I'm Sakura from Konoha. My dad's on a mission here." Sakura said. Gaara smiled. Her voice was so soft and delicate. It was much like her voice now, but stronger. "Can I sit with you?" Gaara was shocked. He didn't remember anyone being nice to him. Then he thought, maybe he _can't_.

She sat next to the six year old Gaara. When she did he said, "You know, a lot of people don't like me."

"I know." Gaara was shocked at her response. _The way she looked at me when I was younger is the same way she looks at me now._ "Everybody told me to stay away from you."

"Why didn't you take their advice." Both younger and older Gaara asked even though the two six year olds didn't hear the seventeen year old.

"Nobody deserves to be alone." Sakura answered. This made Gaara smile.

"Would you be my friend then?" Gaara asked. _I didn't realize I was so blunt when I was younger._

"That would be nice." Sakura said. Gaara watched as they just watched the stars. Eventually Sakura fell asleep.

"You're very pretty Sakura-chan." Gaara was amazed at this. _I actually said that?_ Gaara watched as the two faded away. _Was this a memory or a dream?_

Sakura was in the same predicament. Unfortunately hers was a little more frightening. She saw her six year old self talking a laughing with Gaara, but then someone appeared. She heard it was an assassin from the younger Gaara. She saw as she and Gaara passed out and she saw her father jump out and defeat the man. Seeing her father made her cry and she woke up with a start. "That wasn't a dream." She looked at her window and saw Gaara standing at a distance. He was easily seen with his red hair. Sakura decided to join him in his midnight stroll. Gaara didn't even notice Sakura coming. He was too deep in thought. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

Gaara jumped. He turned and saw his pink haired angel. He relaxed. "It is." _Just like you Sakura._

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. Gaara scooted over to make room for her.

"I think I remember now." Gaara said. Sakura gave him a confusing look. "I think that you and I were best friends when we were little." Still seeing the same look he added, "I had a dream about the past. You and I were best friends and we were here on a night like this."

"I had a nightmare." Sakura said. Gaara looked shocked. She continued. "You and I were laughing and someone came to kill you. Then my dad showed up and killed the man." She explained. "We were both unconscious and I think that's the reason why that part of our lives was erased."

"That makes sense." Gaara replied. He looked over at Sakura. She was glowing due to the soft light hitting her pale skin.

"It does, doesn't it?" she said. She fell asleep on his shoulder. Gaara lifted her with his strong arms, though she didn't weigh that much. In fact Gaara thought she was a little too light. _And she bugs me to eat._

He didn't realize that he was in his room and he placed her on his unused bed. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, until I landed on a soft bed." Sakura said as she sat up. She was pushed down by Gaara. "G-G-Gaara?"

"For some odd reason, I'm really tired. But I can't sleep. Can you help me?" Gaara said. He was lying down beside her now. She smiled and he grinned. For a while they were alone on a peaceful night and Gaara had wrapped his arms around Sakura.

Sakura saw Gaara's bear. "Gaara, it's the bear that I gave to you."

Gaara looked at her. "Didn't you say that there was something in it?"

"Yeah. Um, I'm going to have to cut it open." Sakura said. Gaara nodded. Even though it was his most prized possession, Sakura had given it to him. He could always get Temari to fix it later. Sakura used her chakra to cut the bear open. Out came a picture and a lot of small blue flowers.

Gaara picked up the picture. "Look, it's us." He showed her the picture. In it were a small Gaara and Sakura. They were smiling at the camera and were holding tons of blue flowers that looked similar to the flowers inside the bear.

"There's something on the back." She read: "Gaara and Sakura at age six holding forget me not flowers."

"Who would have thought that my bear had some answers?" Gaara asked. Sakura laughed.

She picked up a couple of the dried flowers. "They're still beautiful." She looked at them delicately.

"Yeah." Gaara replied. _Just like you._ They both fell asleep.

**Finally! I have just got over a writer's block. Tell me what you think and review!...please?**


	8. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The next morning Gaara woke up alone. He had a really good night's sleep. He figured that Sakura had gotten up early to go to the medical wing. She was in for a surprise.

Sakura was working while Kiba was handing out medicine. She heard someone come in. Turning she smiled. "Hey Gaara."

"Hi." Gaara said. He looked over at Sakura. "Sakura there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked. The look on his face was bothering her.

"I just…um…well…" Gaara stammered.

"Gaara, I think I'm in love with you." Sakura said quickly. Gaara looked at her. Her blush was darkening. "I understand if you don't feel the same about me." Gaara didn't know what to say. Sakura felt embarrassed. _Just like what they said, the Kazekage would never see me more than a useful ally. _Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, "I'll just go now." With that she left.

"Oi, Gaara, where's Sakura?" Kiba asked. He needed to get more medicine.

For the next few days, Sakura avoided Gaara as much as possible. If he was at dinner she was not. If he wanted to see her she would send Kiba. If he tried to talk to her when everyone was asleep she would lock her door and leave out the window. She would leave earlier than him and would come back much later. This was killing them both.

The days turned into weeks. Soon Sakura and Kiba were to leave. The day they were to, Gaara didn't even tried to talk to her. They met at the gate and he saw them off. Kankuro and Temari were troubled deeply. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara!" Kankuro yelled.

"What?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"What is up with you and Sakura?" Kankuro asked.

"Like you haven't noticed." Gaara said sarcastically. Temari shook her head.

"Of course we noticed. We're not intervening in your love life." Temari said. She had been restraining herself for two months.

"Tell us." Kankuro demanded.

"She told me that she was in love with me." Gaara said. Kankuro and Temari were gaping. "I didn't say anything and I guess she took it the wrong way. It doesn't even matter anymore because I hurt her and I deserve this pain."

"You don't deserve it Gaara. You can still catch her." Kankuro said trying to reason with him. Temari nodded in agreement.

"You two are forgetting that she's the top medical ninja in Konoha and that she has excellent chakra control. She can easily outrun anybody." Gaara contradicted.

"Kazekage-sama, there's a letter from the Hokage." A jounin said. He handed Gaara the scroll and vanished. Gaara read it and threw it at the ground and left in a whirl of sand.

"What does it say Temari?" Kankuro asked as Temari picked up the scroll.

She read it:

_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_We're short handed on teachers for the Academy. Please come and help us. It will only be for a week._

_-5__th__ Hokage_

"I guess we have to convince Gaara." Temari said. Kankuro nodded.

After hours of discussing on going to Konoha, Gaara finally agreed and replied back. They were going to leave in three days and let Baki run the village for a week.

Tsunade waited for her team to come and gather for their mission. She had sent out an order five seconds ago and all four of them came in at once. Looking up she saw Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Sakura. After explaining the mission to them they set off right away. With that group of people working together they would be done within two days.

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Matsuri walked through the gates of Konoha. Matsuri was required to come seeing that she was a chunin and eligible to teach and besides the council wanted someone to keep an eye on the sand siblings. "This place is too brightly colored." Matsuri noted. The Sand Siblings rolled their eyes.

"Welcome back to Konoha Kazekage-sama." A girl with brown buns said. She was tall and had a Chinese style to her look. Gaara nodded. "I'm your guide. I'll take you to the Hokage."

They reached the office of the Hokage and the four walked in while the girl stayed back. "Welcome back Kazekage-sama." Tsunade greeted. Thanks to Naruto her office was clear of any paper.

"Thank you for the warm greeting, Hokage-sama." Gaara answered. He noticed that Matsuri was too close for comfort. They discussed what areas they were to teach the students. They were to start the next day.

The girl that was a guide was named Tenten. She showed them to a place where they can eat. It was a simple restaurant, but it had wonderful food. "Let me introduce you guys to my friends. I know that we're all going to be friends." Tenten said. Though it does sound corny, they ended up being the best of friends with everyone there. While they were eating someone came rushing in.

"Tenten, help me!" a voice pleaded. Suddenly a flash of yellow and orange hid under the table.

Tenten sighed. "Naruto, just because both Sakura and Hinata are gone doesn't mean you should go to the next person on your list." Gaara winced when he heard her name.

"I'll take care of this." Temari said. She grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him outside. A group of girls came to a halt. They saw Naruto hugging a girl with sandy blonde hair and there were cries. When they came back into the restaurant Temari screamed, "What was that for!?"

"What did he do?" Kankuro asked.

"He hugged me!" Temari said. She was clearly upset.

"It got rid of the fan girls. I just hugged her to thank her because she said that she'll use her fan to blow them all away." Naruto explained. "Oh, by the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage."

After they introduced themselves Gaara kept scooting closer to the edge. He fell off. "Stay away from me!" he said clearly pissed.

"But Gaara-kun…" Matsuri started. She didn't continue. Gaara left.

"I'll go talk to him. He and I are probably in the same situation anyway." Naruto said. He got up and left.

Naruto ran after Gaara. He wasn't that hard to find and neither was Naruto. Naruto was spotted by fifty of his fan girls and they started chasing him. _Why did you leave Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan? _After a few minutes they were stopped by a wall of sand. Naruto looked up to see Gaara. "How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He looked at the Kazekage.

"How do you get by each day without getting trampled by girls?" He asked.

"Sakura-chan is usually with me and they're always staying away from Sakura. Then again, Sakura-chan has fan boys and to tell you the truth, they're far worse. If Sakura is being chased by fan boys Hinata-chan is with me." Naruto explained. Gaara noticed that Naruto looked like he was in a dream when he said Hinata's name.

"Sakura did mention your name." Gaara said trying to start a conversation.

"Really? I didn't see her when she got back. I was too busy doing the Hokage's paperwork." Naruto said.

"Naruto! You got to come to the front gate! They found Sasuke!" Kiba shouted. He was at a distance.

"Ha, they already found the jerk?" Naruto said. Gaara looked at him weirdly.

Naruto noticed. "Sasuke's a ninja who lost his family, betrayed this village, and broke Sakura-chan's heart. He was my best friend."

"Was?" Gaara asked.

"That's because you're my best friend now Gaara." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded. _Only after Sakura._

**Yeah, this was a little sad and could be very confusing. Anyway, there will be more chapters! Review please. **

**Song I'm listening to right now: I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace**


	9. Forgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**I'm so sorry that the last chapter was probably really bad. I hope that you enjoy this one. It's not over yet.**

Gaara and Naruto reached the gate. The sight they saw was for sore eyes. There stood Sasuke and his team, but they were bound by chakra absorbing ropes. Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura were there. Naruto was overjoyed to see his friends again. "Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! I'm so happy you're back!" He shouted as he ran to hug them. Sakura was obviously not in the mood because before he could get to her she ran off.

"Jeez Naruto. We just got her in a good mood and you ruined it." Shikamaru said. Neji nodded in agreement. Hinata shook her head and punched the two's arms.

"You did nothing wrong Naruto. I'll find her." Hinata said. Her stuttering had stopped when she found out about Naruto's fan girls. With that she was gone.

"So you brought the jerk back." Naruto said facing the two. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I see you're still an idiot Naruto. Who's the freak?" Sasuke asked. Gaara didn't show any expression. His mind was still on Sakura.

"Oi, no bad talking about the Kazekage." Shikamaru said sternly. Sasuke was shocked to find that the red head was the Kazekage. Gaara was surprised that someone had defended him.

"Naruto, since Sakura and Hinata-sama are gone could you and the Kazekage help us?" Neji asked. Gaara and Naruto agreed. After they had gotten Sasuke and his team to the Hokage they left. They ended up meeting Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto asked her. Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru were with him.

"I can't find her." Hinata said quietly. Gaara was shocked to hear that. _Where could she be then?_

"We'll help you." Naruto said. He gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek. A light blush was visible on her face. Neji and Shikamaru were already gone due to the fact that Neji was ready to kill Naruto, but Shikamaru was stopping him.

Before he left, Gaara was stopped by a small hand. "Kazekage-sama?"

He turned to see Hinata. "What is it?" he asked politely.

"Sakura is in the forest under a cherry blossom tree. She's always there whenever she's thinking." Hinata said.

"If you knew where she was then why didn't you tell the others?" Gaara asked her.

She smiled. "She doesn't need the others right now. She needs you." Hinata explained. "Oh, if you can't find her there's a small stream with petals in it. It leads to a pond."

Gaara nodded and headed to the place where Hinata had pointed to. It was getting late and there was a full moon out. He had gotten lost. Remembering what Hinata had said he started looking for the stream. Gaara had found it and she was right, there were pale petals floating down with the current. He followed it and came to the spot Hinata had described. It was breathtakingly beautiful. There was a small waterfall that poured water into the pond with water lilies and cherry blossom petals. The tree was pale pink and petals fell gracefully and that's when he saw her. She was sitting on a branch twirling a cherry blossom in her hand. Her green eyes looked up and saw him. She was frozen. What enhanced the beauty of the site was that the moon was shining just right and its light had hit everything just right. It made the pond glow and it made Sakura look like an angel. "Sakura." He said. Her eyes were still on him.

"Gaara." She whispered. It sounded like the wind. He made his way to her. She made room for him and he sat with her. They stayed silent for what seemed forever. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" He asked.

"I'm sorry that I avoided you. I'm sorry that I treated you poorly during my stay. Can you forgive me?" She asked. Her eyes were filled with sincerity.

"I already did." He replied. Sakura looked at him. "Sakura, that morning when you said that you were in love with me, I was wondering if you still were because I know that I'm in love with you and…" Gaara ranted on and on. Sakura felt a small smile come on her face.

"Gaara," she interrupted. He looked at her. "You don't have to wonder about me being in love with you because I'm still in love with you." Sakura said. Gaara smiled.

He kissed her. At first it was a slow and cautious, but once their lips touched all that was felt was love, longing, peace and comfort. When they released they just stayed in each other's embrace and enjoyed the other's presence.

"I can see why you like it." Gaara said referring to her thinking place. Sakura smiled.

"It's my favorite place now because I get to share it with you." Sakura told him. He kissed her head.

"I'm glad." He said. Then a thought came to him. "Why did you come here?"

"Just seeing you brought back what I did to you and seeing Sasuke again just brought back painful memories." Sakura confessed.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He left me." Sakura said. She didn't care what he did to her anymore. She let it all go away. Gaara sensing that she had forgiven the raven haired boy said nothing.

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" Gaara asked.

"Yes." She said. They shared another kiss before falling asleep in the cherry blossom tree.

--

The next morning Naruto was having a panic attack. He had not seen Sakura or Gaara since the day before. Hinata was having a hard time trying to calm him down. "Naruto-kun, please, worrying about them isn't going to help."

"I know Hinata-chan. It's just that Sakura-chan and Gaara seemed so depressed." Naruto whined.

"Naruto-kun!" a lot of voices cried. The two turned to see Naruto fan girls running towards them.

"Come on Naruto-kun. We have to go now." Hinata said. She stood up and tried pulling him away from the running crowd.

"No. Hinata-chan I've always been running away from them and I always forget to ask you. You know Sakura-chan is always bugging me to ask you to become my girlfriend and whenever I don't she tosses me in the group of fan girls. So I'm asking you this. Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was as still as a statue. She squeaked a 'yes' and Naruto kissed her full on the lips. That day Naruto had no more fan girls. _He sure picks weird times to ask a girl out._

--

Sasuke wasn't in the best mood that day. He was sent to prison with his team. He could still remember the conversation he and Sakura had before she beat him into a bloody pulp.

_"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She was deeply annoyed._

_"Will you marry me my sweet blossom?" he asked her._

_"Why would I marry you? You left me when we were twelve, you tried to kill me when we were fifteen and now you want to marry me? I would never do such a horrid thing. I love somebody else!" Sakura screamed at him._

_Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo stopped their fighting. They all stared at the two. "Who is it then?" Sasuke asked._

_"Gaara." Sakura said. Sasuke's eyes widened. She punched him in his 'oh so pretty face'._

_"Don't do that to MY Sasuke-kun!" Karin had shouted. Sakura shrugged. Hinata took that opportunity to strike._

Sasuke remembered Hinata and Sakura talking.

_"You love Gaara? The Kazekage?" Hinata asked._

_"Yes, but I don't think he likes me at all." Sakura said._

_"I think he does." Hinata replied._

Sasuke sat in his cell. _I lost to the Kazekage. _

"No." a voice said. Sasuke saw a shadowy figure. Red eyes looked directly at him. "You were never part of the game."

**So what did you think? Please review and I do know that they were probably out of character, please forgive me.**


	10. Author's note

**Author's note!**

**I am very sorry that I have not posted any new chapters lately. I do have my reasons:**

**1) I am in band camp**

**2) My laptop has all of my work. I do not have my laptop with me due to the fact that the virus protection on it is out of date and my uncle is trying to fix it.**

**Please don't be mad. I had the next chapter ready and then reason #2 happened. I'll try to update soon.**

**blackXroseXpiano93**


	11. A almost happy ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Last chapter! I'm really sorry for making everyone wait. Hope you enjoy!**

Naruto and Hinata looked for Gaara and Sakura. Hinata led Naruto through the forest and they were both shocked at what they saw. Up on the tree branch were Gaara and Sakura, who were peacefully asleep. Or so Naruto thought. "Naruto, don't even think about it." Gaara said. His eyes were open and Sakura was awake as well.

"What were you two doing in that tree?" Naruto asked. He was being a little overprotective, but he couldn't help that fact that he saw Sakura as his sister.

"Just enjoying the other's presence Naruto." Sakura replied. She smiled sweetly. Gaara gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"When were you two an item?" Naruto asked.

"Last night." Gaara answered. He didn't take his eyes off of Sakura. She noticed and blushed. He smirked.

"Did you ask her yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, and she said yes!" Naruto said. Sakura smiled. She loved seeing Hinata and Naruto together.

"There's no more fan girls." Hinata put in while Naruto was hugging her. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura and inhaled her scent of vanilla and rose.

--

"I guess they get their happy ending." A voice said from the darkness of the room.

"Too bad that ending hasn't happened yet." Another replied. Red eyes were burning through the darkness.

"What do you suggest then?" the first voice asked. It showed interest and defiance.

"I suggest we take part of this so called game my brother told me about." the second answered.

"Why? You're not even a qualified player." Another said. Red eyes were looking everywhere only to find another set of red eyes.

"Suigetsu? Karin? Jugo?" the voice asked.

"They are no longer here Sasuke. Suigetsu and Jugo are under careful watch. That thing you call Karin is dead. Apparently Suigetsu snapped." The voice explained.

"What do you mean I'm not a qualified player?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"I happen to favor the Fifth Kazekage with the top medic of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The voice answered. Seeing Sasuke's red eyes he also said, "Sasuke, you're my brother and I care about you and all that, but understand this, she doesn't love you."

"You're sick Itachi." Sasuke spat out.

"I'm dead." Itachi stated. He left Sasuke alone.

--

Gaara and Sakura continued their relationship even though they were separated. Temari and Kankuro were glad that their brother was in a relationship. Matsuri was less than thrilled. Gaara no longer has her as a fan girl. She quit being a ninja. Naruto and Hinata were falling deeper in love and they were inseparable. Naruto had proposed to Hinata when they were twenty years old, before he became the Hokage. Sakura was Hinata's maid of honor and Gaara was Naruto's best man.

A few months after the wedding Sakura left early in the morning. It was beautiful and the sun was up. She had no idea of what was going to happen.

That night she went to her favorite spot. It was cold all day even though the sun was out. The features of the place were enhanced by the frost that covered every surface. The moon was out again and it was bathing the place in light.

Sakura didn't notice the presence coming towards her. When she did it was too late, she was already engulfed in a hug. "Why are you here? It's too cold."

"You know I can't stay away from something so beautiful." Sakura said. She enjoyed the warmth he was giving to her. Gaara kissed her.

"Neither can I." Gaara replied. Sakura blushed. "I'm serious Sakura." She giggled and gave him a kiss.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Not that I mind." She said.

"Like you said, I can't stay away from something so beautiful." He told her. Seeing the look she was giving him he said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What could that be?" Sakura asked. They were sitting on the same branch where they had confessed.

"Would you look into the pond with me?" Gaara asked. Sakura gave him a funny look. He looked at her with puppy eyes and she got off the branch. They walked over to the frost covered pond and sat near the edge. "Look into the water and tell me what you see."

"What kind of trick is this?" Sakura asked. She remembered that both he and Naruto liked to play tricks and games with Hinata and Sakura.

"No trick, just look." He answered. She looked into the water.

Her eyes widened as the moon's light glided over the water. "Yes." She said. Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Thank you." He replied as her lips were under his. In the water the moon's light had written a message from the Kazekage to his love; 'Will you marry me?'

**Well, I finally got it done. Thank you for your patience. Review please!**

**Oh, before I forget I am doing a sequel to my other story: Temari's Plan**

**-blackXroseXpiano93**


End file.
